Kung Fu Panda finding 3 way home
by MagnoliaTigress
Summary: Zongying is gonna try to destroy Tigress and all her loved ones. It's up to Po and the furious five to stop the gruns from destroying China. They are now gonna face their most dangerous foe and gonna face the biggest and longest adventure of their lives. Will they succeed or die trying? Ti/Po Vi/OC Man/OC Cra/OC Mon/OC


**I'm gonna repost this first chapter and see what you guys think of it. Tell me if you guys still like it, or should throw it away.**

**_Po was just finishing the story when he was in Gongmen City "…then all of a sudden, fireworks filled the dawning sky and Gongmen city was safe once again. The end."_**

**_The little Bunnies started to cheer._**

"**_I like the part where Viper and Tigress were using a wolf as a weapon." "I like it when Mantis defeated the wolves because they called him cute." _**"**_Wow dragon warrior that must have been the greatest adventure of your life."_**

"**_Well… it may be a great adventure, but it wasn't the greatest adventure of my life."_**

**_All the bunnies were confused by this._**

"**_Oh right, you were gone with the five about a year ago. Can you tell us how your adventure was?"_**

**_The little bunnies started to jump around in agreement._**

"**_I don't know guys It's a long story. And I got to warn you, it has wars, scary beasts, crime fighting, with a dash of romance. You guys wouldn't be interested."_**

"**_Yeah we are, we really interested" The little bunnies started to jump around in agreement._**

"**_Okay, okay, I'll tell you the story. But in order for me to tell you the adventure, we have to start from the beginning, the very beginning."_**

**_The scene started to rise and the world turn backwards really fast until it reached about 40 years ago._**

**Kung Fu panda finding 3 way home**

_Long ago in ancient China, an army of Gorillas warriors have been a threat to the entire world. They were called the Gruns. They've been destroying the villages and innocent lives. The Gruns were leaded by and evil warrior named Xiuhcoatl (shee-oo-ko-ah-tl) the Grun, king of all Gruns. He has never been distracted in his life, well one time he did. He met a female warrior name Melinda. She was a Gorilla and liked to destroy everything in her way. Xiuhcoatl loved her at first site. He asked her to join the Grun as the queen of the Gruns. With the two gorillas working together with the Gruns, they became unstoppable._

_1 1/2 years later, 4 baby gorillas were born, 3 were boys and 1 was a girl. The first boy they name was Lei for Thunder. The second boy they named was Leviathan for twisted in folds. The third boy they named was Drake for monster. But before they could name the girl, the Grun alarm struck and Xiuhcoatl and Melinda got into gear and ran to join the rest. The gorilla infants were hidden in a bush. Well... all but one. The girl crawled out the bush and ran to __join the arm__y. Xiuhcoatl and Melinda didn't notice that the infant was gone. On the other side of the army, a tiger named Lingwen saw the little infant. He grabbed her and started to run to the camp of which the army is holding. He told the leader of the army and said to head to the village Lingwen lived and take care of the infant gorilla. Lingwen did as he was told._

_He returned to the village that he lived in and he took care of the gorilla and raised her as his daughter. He named her Zongying. When Zongying was so into kung Fu, Lingwen trained her so that was maybe someday might be able to defeat the Gruns. By the time she mastered everything about Kung Fu and fighting, she was 12 years. Lingwen was married to a tigress named Shanyuan and she expecting a little cub. One day the Gruns attacked the village. Lingwen did what he can to keep the Gruns away from his family, but Melinda was hard to beat. She ran toward the house of the tiger family and had a torch in her grip. She was about to set the house on fire, when... Zongying busted threw the door and sent Melinda flying 50 feet from her._

_Melinda was about to attack back, when she saw that Zongying was her daughter. Zongying realized it too. But before she could embrace her, a spear went into Melinda's back and straight into her heart. Melinda fell to the ground and she never moved again. Zongying saw the spear came from Lingwen. She looked at her dead mother and started to sob. Lingwen put his paw on her shoulder. But Zongying's anger over came her and she punch Lingwen to a pillar. She had sworn for vengeance. She would kill him, his wife and his upcoming child. Shanyuan was watching from a window and she watched as Zongying killed Lingwen. Shanyuan started to cry and Zongying heard. She started to head for her when the rest of the army pounced on her. One tiger help Shanyuan escape. Zongying called out that someday she will find her and her cub. The Gruns along with Zongying ran from the village._

_Shanyuan gave birth to a beautiful little tigress. She wasn't really good with names, so she named her Tigress. She wished that she could be with her forever, but with Zongying wanting revenge, she couldn't bare for Tigress to be in danger. She ran into the Bao Gu Orphanage and put her in a basket. She wrote a note and it said "find a home for my little Tigress, she is being after and she needs protection". She also put a picture of her and Lingwen in the basket. She kissed her baby on the forehead, knocked on the door, and ran away leaving the baby tigress behind._

_Back and the Gruns camp, Xiuhcoatl saw the vengeance in Zongying's eyes. He made her second in command. Her brothers got mad and they challenged her. She didn't tell them that she knew kung Fu so she defeated them all easily. Zongying was second in command and she still wanted vengeance on the tiger family. So when the moment was right, she will attack the tiger family._

_Shanyuan watched little Tigress from behind a bush for seven years. She watching as her little cub was suffering from being a monster. She was relieved that a kung Fu master named Shifu controlled her and adopted her. Once Tigress was safe, Shanyuan wasn't. The Gruns found her and ran off. The Gruns tried to get tigress, but Shifu protected her. From that moment on, she knew tigress would be safe from Zongying. Shanyuan was locked up and suffered by Zongying every day. Zongying knew that if Lingwen was watching from above, he would be suffering that his wife was tortured._

* * *

Years have passed and Zongying was more powerful than ever. The Gruns started to practice in a court of dummies. Xiuhcoatl was still leader and Zongying was still the second in command. Her brothers were the lead of parts of the training of the new ones.

Lei ran to his father and sister. "The trainees are ready your highness, but with all due respect, what are we training for?"

Zongying came out of the open, leaned in on Lei, and said, "We are heading for the valley of Peace, sure it is pass the Great Wall of China, but now that we have the technique of climbing, we will be ready, and my revenge will be complete."

Xiuhcoatl walked right next to her "That's my girl, always seeking revenge. Lei tell the others to get ready for battle. We head for the Great Wall of China tonight."

"Yes your highness," Lei ran to tell the others.

* * *

Zongying went to the dungeon where Shanyuan have been locked up after 20 years. "And how are we doing today Shanyuan."

Shanyuan didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "I am doing quite fine after being tortured over the past couple of decades, how about you?"

"Oh nothing, just that we're on our way to fight Tigress?" Zongying had an evil grin on her face.

"You'll never defeat her, and how do you know if she lives in the valley of Peace?" Shanyuan said

Zongying chuckles, starts to walk around the cage. "Word has been spreading around China that the dragon warrior and the Furious Five had traveled to Gongmen city and defeated Lord Shen. They explain to me that a Panda is the dragon warrior, which is hard to believe, and the Furious five is a mantis, crave, viper, monkey, and their leader... Tigress. And don't worry, I won't kill her right when I get to the valley of Peace, I'll kill her when I kill you. She would want to see her mother for the very first and very last time. It was so sad that she never saw her father when he was killed."

Shanyuan started to shake the bars. "You'll never get away with this!"

Zongying turns to her with an evil face, "Oh I know I will." She then let out an evil laugh.

**What do you think? Should I throw it away, or try to remember the rest and post it?**


End file.
